Insane
by 666 Pein
Summary: A deep past left him insane. However, in time, they came. They got him, made him fight, and kill. He's brought outside only, to keep still. When the time comes, they come to him. He can't escape; because he's insane.
1. Out

"Oh, I had a dream, memories, and fame. I lost it by killing, killing, killing, and killing. However, by killing I never stopped once to wonder why! But I understood that when it comes, it was only things that kept me sane! Lies! By the time I was older I allowed myself to fall! Yet, the fall of mines was all the demise I had to fall! Slowly, slowly, slowly, carefully, and dead! What are you gonna do now? Run, scream, lie, fly, chime, climb, buy, say hi, say bye, or die? Why not all but most of all, the last and important... … die? Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, and... .. … die? Hahahahahahha! Oxymoron! Giggle, blab and clabs. Ku ha gah ba Ku ha gah ba!"

* * *

><p>The cold, dark, and damp holding cell was opened again. From there three men were walking side by side. However, the one in the middle—the old man with a piercing cold eye, and looking crippled with all the bandages that made him look fragile—was the leader of the current group. The two that stood by his side were two simple, ordinary, men with mask and clocks to conceal their appearance. The only difference in appearance were the color of their cloaks. One was black, while the other was white, snow white. Their porcelain mask that covered their face—though intimating to some—were hardly any cover for their facial appearance. If one had the abilities to look, however, was the only way to discover it.<p>

They walked inside the cell which connected to another hallway. One deeper into the darkness; and, to the cold. The walked down the narrow stair way, and kept walking. The stairs themselves were narrow but they were long. Almost as big as four miles, but for them, it was a simple walk. They reached the end of the stairs and allowed their footing to touch the cold—very cold—floor. From there, a new cell was in front of them. It contained three complex seals on the front of the cell, on top, and to the side.

The one in the middle gazed at the seals before wordlessly moving closer to the cell. He held his un-bandaged arm forward before he swiftly took off the bandage off his right eye. Three tomes spinned in his red eye—different from his brown, almost dark, eye—and he widened his eye. The two seals—the one on top and one to the side—disappeared, while the one at the cell glowed. That was the cue for the other two. They moved and swung both arms to their front. Hand-signs were followed and when they finally came to their last seal, they slammed I to the ground.

In flash of great light, lightning traveled to the ground and into the seal. The seal glowed brighter before it faded quickly. Unsure, if theirs worked they moved to do it again but an eerie creak stopped them. They were prepared to fight but when they meet the sound, the cell slowly fell back. The hinges seemed to fall to the front while the cell to the back. A loud bang echoed when the copper-made cell meet concrete made of steel.

The one in the middle, "tsked" to himself at that—one that sounded disappointed—before he continued along. He stopped though when a faint sound entered his ears. It was faint but it was strong at the same time. The voice was young, but old at the same time. Oddly enough, the voice sounded sane, but insane at the same time. An odd combination, he mussed to himself. However, from the corner of his eye, he saw his two 'bodyguards' tense at the faint sound. He inwardly hummed in amusement before he wordlessly moved his un-bandaged behind him. They understood the gesture: be quiet, relax.

His communication to the two was satisfied enough and allowed him to move forward. He passed many, many, and many empty cells. All of which were covered in dust and grime. However, even with all of those, rust was the most apparent of it all. The walls—though concrete—were hollow. A simple touch was what most would assume it would take to destroy the wall, or at least part of it.

That, that brought amusement to him.

It seemed that the most dangerous peoples' cells were the ones that had the least protection in case of a break out, while the low-leveled one were the ones with the high maintenance. _Laughable_, he thought, disdain apparent through his cold-eye.

With each cell he passed, the faint voice—almost whisper like—was heard louder and louder. The voice, _was it singing_, he thought once more. He heard him speak, but he clearly didn't think he was singing. It didn't sound like singing at first due to the monotone in which the dialogue was spoken, but as time passed, more violent emotions seemed to hike to the dialogue and, into a verse. He almost gasped when he realized the person was singing the same verse over, and over, and over, and over, and over... again.

"_Oh, I had a dream, memories, and fame. I lost it by killing, killing, killing, and killing. However, by killing I never stopped once to wonder why! But I understood that when it comes, it was only things that kept me sane! Lies! By the time I was older I allowed myself to fall! Yet, the fall of mines was all the demise I had to fall! Slowly, slowly, slowly, carefully, and dead! What are you gonna do now? Run, scream, lie, fly, chime, climb, buy, say hi, say bye, or die? Why not all but most of all, the last and important... … die? Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, and... .. … die? Hahahahahahha! Oxymoron! Giggle, blab and clabs. Ku ha gah ba Ku ha gah ba!" _

The two next to him though seemed unease. And that's a testament. The man in the middle—the boss—trained them both to be, _emotionless_. However, he caught both of them move a bit, too, _much_. Too, much movement was wasted. He couldn't blame them though. The song was getting to him, too.

"_Oh, I had a dream, memories, and fame. I lost it by killing, killing, killing, and killing. However, by killing I never stopped once to wonder why! But I understood that when it comes, it was only things that kept me sane! Lies! By the time I was older I allowed myself to fall! Yet, the fall of mines was all the demise I had to fall! Slowly, slowly, slowly, carefully, and dead! What are you gonna do now? Run, scream, lie, fly, chime, climb, buy, say hi, say bye, or die? Why not all but most of all, the last and important... … die? Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, and... .. … die? Hahahahahahha! Oxymoron! Giggle, blab and clabs. Ku ha gah ba Ku ha gah ba!" _

And like before, the voice was getting closer. They could hear it, perfectly.

"Oh, I had a dream, memories, and fame. I lost it by killing, killing, killing, and killing. However, by killing I never stopped once to wonder why! But I understood that when it comes, it was only things that kept me sane! Lies! By the time I was older I allowed myself to fall! Yet, the fall of mines was all the demise I had to fall! Slowly, slowly, slowly, carefully, and dead! What are you gonna do now? Run, scream, lie, fly, chime, climb, buy, say hi, say bye, or die? Why not all but most of all, the last and important... … die? Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, and... .. … die? Hahahahahahha! Oxymoron! Giggle, blab and clabs. Ku ha gah ba Ku ha gah ba!" 

Finally, after the last three cells were passed, the man in the middle stopped outside the last cell. However, unlike the other cell, this one had it's cell in perfect condition. It was cleaned, and solid. Not a single speck of dust, grime, or rust were apparent. The other difference was the window nect to the cell. Despite the hallway being narrow, the window actually seemed to fit despite it's long height and width. The man—Danzö, the one in the middle, the leader of the group, or, organization, NƎ—opened the cell without looking at the window to check on the person behind the cell.

The two behind, swallowed, and, shock their heads. They looked at each briefly, before looking back forward. Their wits gathered they stepped closer to their leader.

Silently, when the cell opened, the leader went in; he was followed by his two 'guards.' They were surprised, however, when who they saw was who they were _not _expecting.

A little kid.

One who was malnourished, evident from the skin and bones he had visible on his face, dirty, the smell was like shit and eggs—rotten ones—and insane!

"**Oh, I had a dream, memories, and fame. I lost it by killing, killing, killing, and killing. However, by killing I never stopped once to wonder why! But I understood that when it comes, it was only things that kept me sane! Lies! By the time I was older I allowed myself to fall! Yet, the fall of mines was all the demise I had to fall! Slowly, slowly, slowly, carefully, and dead! What are you gonna do now? Run, scream, lie, fly, chime, climb, buy, say hi, say bye, or die? Why not all but most of all, the last and important... … die? Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, and... .. … die? Hahahahahahha! Oxymoron! Giggle, blab and clabs. Ku ha gah ba Ku ha gah ba!" **

They saw as the kid continually banged his head against the wall as he sang. Blood was there, on the way, but it was mixed with fresh and dried ones. His hair was, too.

Then... he stopped and slowly glanced at them. A huge smile om his face. Oddly enough, his eyes' matched his smile.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun," the old man began softly, but the evident coldness was still there. The blond-kid, Naruto, smiled wider. His eyes' slanted and his ears perked: like a curious fox. If he could move—the chains restrained his movement—Naruto would of probably... … wave? That though had crossed their minds first, obviously. "I need your help," he paused, allowing the situation to gather in the young blond's mind. "I need you to kill... a tanuki."<p>

The guards glanced at their leader in shock but said nothing. The only thoughs that were even crossed in their minds were: 'why him,' and 'what can he do?'

* * *

><p>Naruto chuckled, slowly. "Sure!" he chirped, happily enough, he seemed to giggle a bit. A roll of the head later he glanced at the two behind Danzö. "Hello." He tried to wave, but as he did, the chain stopped him. So, he shrugged and rattled his chain instead with a smile. Then he went back to Danzo, eyes' drooped. "Tanuki? Why that? Why not Weasel?" For weasel, he meant the code name of a person.<p>

"Because, you already killed him last time, remember?" There was a slight twitch in his lips.

"Oh yeah," he whispered to himself. After a second he asked: "So, how is he?"

* * *

><p>Danzö shock his head.<p>

"Come," he beckoned. He walked towards the blond and activated his chakra. A seal appeared on his shoulder and he sparkled. "Woah!" He cheered. "I'm going out!"


	2. Big

**Review Reply: Yes, I made the rhyme myself. I have a knack for stuff like that. I'm poetic I guess.**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood right in front of the humungous Tanuki. He was wide-eyed and had a satisfied smile on his face, a face that looked like he just got laid for the first time. He giggled.<p>

"Hey, big-Tanuki, fella! I want you!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, big-Tanuki, fella! I want you!"<p>

The Tanuki seemed to hear him and growled in annoyance. It raised it's paw, huge amounts of sand falling overhead, and swiped down to rid of the annoyance. With the voice gone, the Tanuki continued it's way towards the village. However, it wasn't the Tanuki, it was the one on top of the Tanuki. A red-head was on top of the Tanuki. He was buried all the way to his neck, only allowing his hair and facial appearance to show. A deep look of hatred and a kanji for love on his forehead.

The reason for his heated look on his face was for the fact that he was injured before-hand. By an _insect_. His mother—his demon—screeched in his head and sent mental images for that. The only voice he heard was: _**pathetic, pathetic, pathetic! **_It drove him insane. He could feel the blood-lust radiating through his mother onto his body. Clinging, sharpening, and forming. By the time he went back to reality, he already killed the three insects.

At least one of them helped him prove his existence. That was the only thing he got out of it. It made him smile. Almost.

He still remembered how he butchered them. It was so sweet, so satisfying, and so _**good**_.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the forest, six miles outside the village of Konoha—one of the five great super nations, the strongest of them all—stood two children. Two—who were barely 14-years-old—stood on the opposite side of each other. They were just shifting through trees, both trying to find better ground while they talked. The red-head—the one with the kanji on his forehead, 'love,'—had an emotionless expression, but he still had a bit of pain in his dull eyes'. He looked at the other teen—ones' who eyes' burned red with rage, black markings covering his face, arms, and legs over his deep scowl—and spoke to him about his child-hood. He told him about the glares, the hate, and the blood-lust through the village at a young age.<p>

He talked about how the black-haired shinobi, him, had the same look as himself. One with deep, profound hatred. One who seeks the existence in himself to understand his place. He spoke how he could see the darkness in his eyes' and the eyes' of the village. The village had the same look as well as his village. He told him it made him want to destroy it all the more.

The black-haired shinobi replied that he's mad. He's nothing like him. He has his purpose and that is to kill his brother! That's his existence, he remembered.

However after minutes of talking both had enough, especially him, the red-head. He growled deep, hoarse, and chocked.

Before he could blink, the black-haired one struck him in his stomach. He was sent flying to the tree, but his sand wrapped behind him and encased him into a cocoon. The sand hardened and ripped past the tree. The red-head waited until the initial velocity reached it's final before he went out of his shell. He snarled once he came out and pumped chakra—physical and spiritual energy inside a living person which allows him to preform supernatural feats like jump higher, run faster, and to make shit happen—inside his gourd on his back and shaped his sand. The sand traveled to his side and front before he launched it at the other boy.

The sand turned into shuriken and struck the tree where the black-haired boy used to stand. Now, he stood to the other side of where he was. He was almost close to the red-head to counter, but the sand managed to pick him up before back handing him to the spot where he was before. However, the red-head didn't stop there. He used the momentum to his advantage and brought both arms forward, hands extended. He gave a cold-yet-piercing stare at the other boy.

"Sand Wave," he called out his attack. A huge group of sand gathered in front of the red-head before shouting overhead and forming into a wave that spread for at least a mile. The wave rushed, splashing against every tree in it's wave—completely crushing some from the weight—until it reached it subsided meters away. The red-head almost grinned but he stopped himself from doing that when he still felt the black-hair shinobi's chakra.

It was faint, but it was there.

He could feel it.

A flash in his eyes' followed as he saw a kunai appeared from his front.

He blocked it with his sand and burst a concentrated blast of KI at the one in front of him.

The pink-haired one had defiance in her green eyes', something that spoke volumes whenever he interacted with someone; however, he could smell the fear. But, not at him, but at the black-haired one. But, for what? He seemed to pause. An interesting look settled on his eyes' before he attacked her in confusion.

She jumped from her tree branch as he struck, splinters exploding from the attack, and hastily moved to a closer one before jumping away. However, her timing was off. Sand flew to her direction as fast as it struck and nailed her from where she was. She coughed, chocked, and blood came from her lower lip. Her eyes' faded slightly, but she remained conscious. She gave a weak glare to the red-head.

He remained impassive.

He was about to finish her prone form off when a loud noise of chirping birds was heard he turned just when he felt hot lightning pass through his sand and struck him. But, he managed to move his self and the attack hit him on his shoulder; rendering it useless. He grunted more of shock before he sent huge amounts of chakra into his gourd. He screeched and allowed his sand to whiplash around him.

The sand exploded outward and shot at the black-haired shinobi. The black-haired shinobi slammed into a tree and gasped before the light faded from his eyes'.

A scream from the pink-haired followed before she was shut up by a screech of the red-head. An insane yell echoed through the forest that seemed to go over the screams in the village into it blanketed the village. After that, he few to a knee, and clutched his head in pain. He whimpered in pain before a column of sand exploded even more than before. However, the sand came from the ground and morphed around him until it took control off his entire body. When the morphing stopped, he was just a minute Tanuki.

The pink-haired stopped her yelling for her teammate to get up when she felt KI going throughout her body. She snapped her eyes ' at the demon-looking Tanuki before she tried to move. However, she stumbled from her position—her injuries adding to her condition—and crawled instead.

The Tanuki grinned ferally, before a deep look settled on it's face.

"_**I'm going to murder you!" It**_ screeched. It's pupil's dilated before he jumped towards her.

She screamed for help but was shut up when the clawed, sand hand tore through her body like butter and smudged her remains all over the branches to make it look like an ugly smear of paint.

It laughed—one that sounded like a howl—before turning it's attention to the black-jhaired shinobi's unconscious form. It smirked before he placed one deformed arm forward. Sand travelded from his tip and into the boy. It sent it into his ears, mouth, and nose until it grinned in satisfactory. With a tight grip, he crushed his lone deformed -clawed hand and saw how his sand crushed his organs.

It grinned when he felt the boy's chakra fade into nothing.

"_**Good**_."

* * *

><p>Since the big Tanuki was caught up in the destruction of agriculture, Naruto allowed himself to gaze in awe at the Tanuki like a child. He almost giggled and danced, laughed and cracked his wrist in glee when the Tanuki was hit from one of his attacks. The Tanuki stopped and turned. It looked at him and cred out in hate. Naruto paused and titled his head, <em>what am I doing here<em>, he thought.

It was at that moment that the Tanuki hit the ground a few meters away from him and sent him flying up. He got mad, then sad, then almost cried at the same time. _He hurt me, _he thought again, his form flying back down to the ground below. However, he didn't care. He just had the same emotions and thoughts as he plummeted down.

* * *

><p>The Tanuki saw Naruto in the air, plummeting down, and, almost on instinct, back-handed him with his huge tail. The attack sent him flying at unbelievable speed away from him.<p>

Confident that it killed him, it moved further towards the village, crackling mad with glee.

* * *

><p>Naruto was hurt all over when he landed a few kilometers away. He just stared at the sky, a few tears sweeping through his eyes, before he had a mad look cross his eyes'.<p>

"It hurt me," he whimpered softly.

_Yes, it hurt you_, his other self whispered.

"And, it hurt. I hurt," their was no emotion in his voice this time.

_Yes, we hurt now, _he soothed himself.

"But why?"

_It's walking away, _he reminded.

"But it can't walk away until it hears what I have to say," he whined. He flapped his arms from his prone position—ignoring the pain—and slammed it into the ground, hard. The ground exploded as red chakra seemed to spread out.

_It's walking away._

"What is it that I have to say?" He paused.

_It will pay._

"Is that what I say?"

_Hurry up before you lose something, again._

"But-."

_And you will die in the end._

Mad with glee, Naruto pushed his chakra through his coils and it formed around him. However, instead of the blue, it was dark red and crackling. It circled, and compressed around him. A flat shaped-surface of red-chakra covered him before it passed by him. In his place stood a red fox with nine-red-burning tails. He pumped more chakra into his form and he got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger until he was higher than the Tanuki. He pumped more chakra into his form but into his hands and went wide-eyed at his huge claws that appeared.

"Woah," he said to himself in awe. Stunned at his own power.

_But you already had this._

"Yeah?" His tails swished behind wildly hitting the ground with force. An earthquake happened as a result that covered for a good distance away.

_Yes._

"Oh." He looked at the Tanuki and grinned. It was a grin that you made when you see a good friend. "Hey, wait up!" He hollered.

He ran at him and stopped right in front of the stunned Tanuki. "Waz-up?" Naruto paused next. He seemed to look around then at the ground and then behind him. A shock look overcame his features'.

"How'd I get so big?"

The Tanuki swiped, but the huge nine-tailed fox rolled out the way. He was going to ask: 'why so serious?'

But a scream that compossed of thousands echoed throughout the village.

**IT"S THE NINE_TAILED FOX?**

Naruto cocked his head, dodged the incoming tail, ignored the shout of the Tanuki that composed of: _**I'm a kill you! **_and finally said to the masses: 'Where?'

However, the sound of his voice terrified them and...

..they screamed and ran.

Naruto blinked and dodged an attack again.

However, in his mind, the only thing that mattered was his song; and a particular verse:

_I'll been given a chance to make amends, but when I try to make good, I'm mistaking and almost killed. I've been betrayed by my kind and allowed to live to cover my sins. But, dyed in blood, I know what I should... there was a time when I could trust, but the stain in my heart fills me with lust. However, with nothing to do and nothing give. I'm lost in my thoughts with sounds to live. Yet, when I crossed the bridge to make my amends, I'm afraid I'll meet my end... _

A serious look crossed his fox face as he dodged a claw and replayed the verse again.

_I'll been given a chance to make amends, but when I try to make good, I'm mistaking and almost killed. I've been betrayed by my kind and allowed to live to cover my sins. But, dyed in blood, I know what I should... there was a time when I could trust, but the stain in my heart fills me with lust. However, with nothing to do and nothing give. I'm lost in my thoughts with sounds to live. Yet, when I crossed the bridge to make my amends, I'm afraid I'll meet my end... _

Gazed, he allowed himself to be struck and stop. When Naruto looked up, he allowed himself fall back with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The Tanuki finally managed to hit the Kyūbi in it's stomach. The Tanuki wasn't sure that it would be enough for the fox to stay down, but it saw the blissful smile on it's face as the fox closed his eyes'. He briefly wondered what was going on, but never got the chance when a blazing amount of red-chakra surrounded. <em>Me.<em>


	3. Death

For the three people who replied: Fox, N.V., and Red, thanks. Although, Red's review is OK, but whatever.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. The strongest ninja in the village of Konoha. The wisest and one of the oldest. He's lived through three shinobi war and fought through each of them. He bested many ninja—both foreign and inner alike—in a way that made it seem, epic. The only challenging thing he'd ever done was take on genin students.<p>

Those three were one of the best now. They were the best because of their skill in any area, their wisdom, their tactical ability, their deception, and, most of all, their emotions that have guided them through their journey. And like all genin teams—from teacher to student—he found himself loving them all, equally.

The one, however, that stood out the most was his most favorite. Orochimaru. Orochimaru was everything a genius in the shinobi arts anyone could ever be. He was smart, handsome, powerful, cunning, and cold. They were one of the traits that attracted many attentions. Not just the females but also the males. And not just jealousy, but admiration.

However, as much as he prized his most precious student, Orochimaru. He was also something that brought a lot of guilt, a lot of pain, and, a lot of regret.

Orochimaru was also Sarutobi Hiruzen's biggest failure.

He could of seen the signs at the beginning of the young genin's career, but he felt sympathy for the boy. His parents died on a mission, and he could feel Orochimaru's sadness and anger rolling off him from a mile away. He tried to calm him of course, but he was, too, stubborn to listen. Instead, he made sure to spend time with him, make him open up, and hopefully make him forget about his parents' death.

It didn't help.

Day by day, weeks by weeks, months by months, and years by years Sarutobi watched his student grow deeper and deeper into the abyss called darkness. There was something inside Orochimaru that made him act like that, Hiruzen tried to convince himself time and time again. But as time flew by, he slowly started to doubt himself.

Finally, after his master died, Hiruzen was promoted to Hokage the Third.

He had new responsibilities now, he realized when he first stepped into his office. He had troubles, both internal and external, but for now he just had to get acquainted with a many people as possible. He wanted his village happy, trusted, and kept safe. What better way to do that then make sure everybody knows who the Hokage is and who to call for help when help is needed, he figured.

By doing that, the Orochimaru business slipped his mind.

However, it wasn't completely slipped. There was a certain part in his mind that told him what Orochimaru is all about. The voice told him to take precautions.

He didn't listen.

He forced the voice into the back of his mind and continued his duty as Hokage.

Years flew by after that until one day he continued to receive reports that people were missing in the village. People that ranged from shinobi to villagers. At the time, he was just an elite jonin for the new Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Forth. Also better known by his enemies as the Yellow Flash. Minato told him the news of the reports of people missing, and he had a suspect already. He told him his suspect.

Hiruzen was shocked.

However, deep inside he knew it was palpable. He'd seen the signs. Especially the day when Orochimaru told him that he wanted to learn all the ninjutsus in the world and master them. He simply smiled and said: "That's impossible Orochimaru." He remembered slowly rubbing his head in affection while young Orochimaru glared at him. He chuckled. "You can't mater _all _of them. There are so many that it would take three life times just to learn them all. Maybe even more." He remembered Orochimaru's determined eyes' as he finished. "Then I'll find away to myself not die before I make them all!" However, he saw a glint in those eyes that day.

A glint that faded over time but was brought back till now.

Two weeks later he found Orochimaru over a baby with a needle in his hand and with a smirk. Ac\ cruel smirk that had done many twisted, horrible things. The body part behind him didn't hel him look all the better as well. It just made him feel... empty.

His student, did all this? He asked himself repeatedly. However, the voice of Enma—the Monkey King—cut through his shocked thoughts. He reminded him of his duty.

He knew what he had to do.

But he couldn't do it.

He allowed him to escape.

And now...

...he's back to destroy the village for his miss placed anger. He wasn't a fool now. Orochimaru losing the Hokage job to Minato wasn't what triggered his betray. He knew that. It was something else. But didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen was currently clutching Orochimaru's shoulders' with his remaining strength and all the will power he had on him. The Death God was behind him with his soul in it's grasp. The Death God also had his arm stretched out inside Hiruzen and inside Orochimaru, pulling his soul out. Unfortunately, the Death god only had Orochimaru's two arms in it's grasp.<p>

Death Dagger in mouth, the Death God still managed to lick it's lips cruelly.

Orochimaru, however, was not. He was shaken and scared. Here was the death God trying to eat his soul, but with every strength he had, he tried to pull back his soul.

It wasn't enough.

Both shinobis were just caught in a tug-of-war with each other.

That all ended when an incredible amount of blood lust and chakra filled the area.

Both knew who it was immediately.

Hiruzen in particular though.

However, as shocked as he was, he managed to drop a bit of strength. Orochimaru did the same in shock.

_The Kyūbi._

* * *

><p>Hiruzen in was surprised. He believed Naruto ran away after what happened. As far as he knew, Naruto had the Kyūbi. So, why is it here. Did he come back for something?<p>

* * *

><p>The blood-lust and chakra washed over the area and engulf it in whole. The barrier seemed to shake by outside force until the barrier finally collapsed. However, as soon as it did, more things happened.<p>

A powerful force of wind, so strong, swept through the area that it just blasted all the trees surrounding them and high into the sky. With chakra nearly spent though, Hiruzen and Orochimaru didn't bother to add chakra to their feet.

Hey flew with the trees and into the air.

The Death God looked amused.

Hiruzen and Orochimaru managed to catch a flicker of red and gold from their eyes' and watched both the nine-tailed fox and one-tail battle it out. Their arena?

The village of Konoha.

They were both pushing each other back to back, launching sand balls and chakra balls at each. The power of each attack destroying many parts of the trees around Konoha as well as destroying many parts of Konoha itself.

It was a sicking sight to Hiruzen. So, sick that his will faltered.

Orochimaru loved it. It made him fight harder.

His fear gone, he proceeded to taunt his old mentor.

With them still in the air, and the Death God's hand slowly going out of Orochimaru's body, Orochimaru said something that finally sealed the deal.

"The will of fire is dead." He smirked, almost painfully. "Look at them. Your ninjas are running. They're not even helping the civilians into shelter. Your village is forfeited."

It was true. The force of the Kyūbi and Shikaku made everybody run wild to escape death. Ninjas as well.

However, what Orochimaru didn't realize was tat he underestimated his sensei.

He saw rage behind his old teacher's eyes'.

Hiruzen roared and with strength that Orochimaru didn't know his sensei possed, managed to completely engulf Orochimaru's soul into himself.

He was still in the air floating.

The Death God—after finishing devoring Orochimaru's soul—grabbed Hiruzen's soul and looked at it.

The Death God smiled and ate him happily.

But before he was eaten, Hiruzen saw hope. He saw a gaint toad appear next to Shikaku and Kyubi. He knew the village would be saved with Jiriaya finally there. The Will of Fire _will _live on. He could feel it.

He died with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Annotation: <strong>Next time I will reveal why Naruto is so insane and as well as who Weasel is.

P.S.-Sorry I didn't update yesterday.


	4. Interlude

There was a lot of blood pouring down his stump of an arm. But he didn't mind. Actually, he welcomed it. Yet, he didn't know what that part of stump was even called. At first he thought his arm shrunk in size. And that he lost his fingers for playing with them too much. However, the voice in his head told him otherwise.

It said: _Play times over._

Naruto began to panic. Where the voice came from, he wondered a bit fearfully. However, two seconds after that, his voice began to quiver with excitement. "Are you my friend?" He shouted excitedly, not realizing his already pale body going to a different shade of color.

_It's time I_, it stated monotonelessly.

A pulse of energy fluttered through Naruto and all he felt was warmth instead of the already distant cold.

Naruto frowned. "Where are you?" He whimpered. "Are you my friend?" He giggled. "You are me," he finished.

_Come, back into the dark. There you must rest._

A cold wind occupied the space where Naruto stood. Soon, a bloody force of warmth blew out of storm. Yet, he still didn't know what was going on.

"But, I don't like the dark." Naruto grinned.

_Yes, Weasel said the same; however, he imbraced it when nothing else could._

Naruto snapped to attention at the name: weasel. Wide-eyed, he replied, "Weasel," then he blacked out.


End file.
